ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Series - Episode 3
3 APRIL 2016 Part 1 The alien's face was all could be seen of it as it sat, constrained in a straight jacket, at a table. Beside him was a screen of one-way glass, through which members of the attack team watched into the dimly lit interrogation room, while one of them was in there. The captive alien was either drunk or drugged - doesn't matter which - in hopes that it would spill some info without meaning to. "Now, lemme get this straight..." said the interrogator. There was a lot of shouting going on, but the guys on the other side couldn't hear much. After a while, the alien was slapped across the face, making the him fall. The vice captain intervened. "That's enough, 9. Come out here now." she said over the phone, which was then announced into the room by a speaker in the corner. Disgruntled, 9 left the room. "How'd it go?" asked 6. "What did the little say?" asked 3. "...He ratted out his friends because they ditched him. They're looking for something and it's in here. Some kind of item." 9 replied. "So it's here, huh...well then, we need to tighten security." said the captain. "But that's all for now, you may all leave." As the crew left the room, one by one, there was a sudden and loud explosion that came from behind them and it shocked everyone. The one-way glass was shattered, the table and chair the alien sat at were in pieces, the wall was cracked and blackened, and as for the prisoner himself...he no longer had a head and there was ooze all around the room, dotted by not-so-charred pieces of flesh splattered all around and the body flopped onto the floor. "What the ----, he was set to blow!" shouted 5 in shock and disgust. "Someone didn't want him talking...too late though." said Protagonist. "There's nothing we can do here. I'll get a team to investigate." said the captain. As the crew walked out, they couldn't help but notice the thick, dense fog that limited their vision. Part 2 Elsewhere, a farmer went to check on his livestock only to find them missing, and the barn was in shambles. Confused, he stepped forward to inspect further until he heard a growling. He looked around, scared, but there was nothing but fog. After looking at some broken boards and collapsed beams, he heard it again. Really scared, he took up his pitchfork. There was something around, lurking. Before he knew it, something wrapped around him, and he was dragged away screaming. The farmer tried using his hands to get a hold of the ground to stop whatever was pulling him away, but alas, it was futile. His screams came to a sudden stop and he disappeared into the mist. The captain put the hotline down and stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have another problem. We just got an emergency call from a village not far from here, saying that nearly the entire population has gone missing. Not only that, but their livestock too. They believe it's the work of a monster." "Unfortunately, this thick fog means we can't use the jets, it's too dangerous to fly into nothingness. We're going to have to go with ground vehicles this time." said 6. "Good call, 6. Everyone out now." "Roger!" said the team. Soon, three tank-like vehicles with twin cannons on top of each were rolling out, through the special-access tunnels. Each vehicle had a driver and a gunner. Protagonist was paired with 3, who was at the gun seat. They soon arrived, and set out on a hunt. "Switch on your motion trackers. Damn fog's too thick to see much." said 6. "Got it. We just gotta find this and gun 'em down, right?" 5 asked. "Hopefully it'll be as easy as it sounds." said 4. Meanwhile, something had crossed the vice captain's mind. "Hey..." she called out to the captain. "Doesn't something seem...off...?" "Like what?" "...nothing much." she said, dismissing her earlier thoughts. Then, the team saw something on the motion sensors. Two massive life forms in close proximity. The drivers - Protagonist, 6, and 9 - stopped at a safe distance and watched. There were two giant silhouettes in the mist, that seemed to be fighting each other. It was hard to see, but one had tentacles and the other had pincers. "Uh...boss? Looks like there's two of them." said 9. "One could have possibly come out looking for food and stepped into the other's territory, or that competition was getting rough. Either way, you have permission to shoot at them both." said the captain. Immediately, the tanks began to fire, while scattering. The explosions sort of cleared the mist for a few moments, revealing what their opponents looked like. One was a brown thing with a layered-looking body, and had silver pincers for hands. On its head was a sort of crest that ended in two points on the sides. The other one was far more bizarre. It had seemingly armoured parts with brown spots in them. Its body was generally a blue colour but had red running through it. At the top was a red 'eye' and it had yellow tentacles. Its mouth was at the bottom of the body, and had plenty of sharp teeth. The two monsters set aside their battle for now, to chase after some prey. The brown one chased after a single tank, which backed up and continued firing at the head. The other two tanks shot at the other monster, while it tried to step on them or use its tentacles to crush them, or eat them whole. This went on for a bit, until Protagonist and 3's vehicle landed in a deep pool of mud, unable to get out. The monster's foot had crushed the vehicle underneath, and there was an explosion. But... Part 3 A red and silver giant flew upwards, knocking over the monster. He then descended, placing 3, who was in in hand, behind some cover a safe distance away. He then ran back into battle, in a deadlock with two giant monsters. There was an announcement from a loudspeaker, and the voice was 4's. "HEY ULTRAMAN! FIGHT THAT OTHER GUY! WE GOT THIS ONE!" Seeing the other two vehicles fighting off the brown one, he focused on the other. It hissed at him, lashing its tentacles about. From the brown spots on its sides came more tentacles, which quickly bound the giant's hands and legs, and tried to pull him towards its mouth. He fell over and skidded on the mud as he tried to break free, and kicked the monster in the...abdomen? Whatever it was, the attack did not have much effect, and thongs were looking bleak until a laser beam from afar blasted the red 'eye' of the beast, blinding it at least for now and making let go of its opponent. Looking behind him, the giant saw 3 holding his rifle. Getting up, he was immediately struck from the side by a large pincer on an extended arm from his neglected enemy, and it pinched down on his abdominal region. The brown beast got closer, until tank fire concentrated at the arm holding down the giant made it recoil. It was then grabbed on the head by the protrusions on the side, and the giant delivered several punches and chops to the head and neck, before shoving his knee into the same area. He then turned around, trying to rush the other monster from behind. Although it was blinded, it could hear his massive footsteps. From behind its secondary 'head' it extended another tendril, this time wrapping around the giant's neck. After struggling for a bit, the blue light on his chest turned red, and it started flashing and beeping. Time was running out. The giant conjured a buzzsaw disc, exactly the same was the one he used on the other alien. Instead of throwing it vertically, he did so horizontally, like a frisbee. It neatly cut off the monster's secondary head, where its eyeball was, and the tentacle constricting him went limp and fell. Noticing the attack team members were getting into some trouble, the giant picked up the monster by the tail and spun it around midair. He then threw it onto the other monster, toppling them both. Putting his hands in a +, an energy ray destroyed the monster he fought, and seriously damaged the other who, at this point, could no longer stand. The two tanks continued to fire, until its neck split open, its eyes popped and its skull caved in. They were sure it was dead. The giant nodded at them, and flew away as usual. Part 4 The team went to investigate the damage of the flattened third tank. No sign of Protagonist anywhere. "Well...did you see him, 3?" asked 6. "No, I-" "Hey!" shouted Protagonist, running over to the others. "Why didn't you say anything you dumb idiot?!" shouted 5. The captain spoke to them over the communicators. "Is everyone there? Nobody dead?" "Yeah, we're all accounted for, all six of us." said 4. "All six huh? Good, come back now. Show's over." "All...six..." said the vice captain, with some suspicion. Back at the base, the team waited out yet another day. It was pretty boring, so 9 decided to spend his time elsewhere. He had gone to the R&D lab to help test some devices. "I really appreciate you volunteering today." said the head researcher. "It's not often that someone from your department does." He said, while placing a mechanical frame around 9's lower right arm. "What is this supposed to be?" "Experimental weapon - Hand Buster. Basically one of those jets' laser cannons but but right on your person." "...why would we need this?" "Your standard issue rifles have been in use for years and it's time for an upgrade, that's all. Now, pull this lever backwards and take aim. Fire when ready." he said as he went back behind a barrier. 9 did so, and then the barrel parts and firing mechanisms started smoking. He quickly took the thing off, drop it on the floor, and ran. The two of them waited a bit, until they were sure the thing wouldn't explode. Part 5 "They said they're looking for something." "That means the enemy has probably already found it..." "What would they need it for?" "As far as we know, most races do not have the technology for inter-universe travel yet. That thing may pave the way for them, if they get their hands on it." "So, why isn't every single alien race out to get us?" "For one, they know my kind exist. Secondly, the rules of the Interspace Union, which most alien races are a part of, has rules against invasion. But enough talk on this. Haven't you noticed that there something is wrong?" "What do you mean?" "Try to remember the truth. That guy, 9. He didn't exist until today." He was right. Weren't there only five field units, himself included? Who the heck did he just team up with to fight a pair of giant monsters? In a more meta sense, who was this '9' person, who had sneaked himself into our little story and suddenly became a character? These kind of realizations woke Protagonist up. He rushed over to press a button near the door to his quarters. This sounded an alarm just outside to alert anyone nearby and to call the medics, but he didn't need the latter to happen. Quickly, the rest of the team rushed over but he was looking only for one person. "Hey, what's happening?!" asked 6. Suddenly, Protagonist raised a gun at 9. "Who are you?!" "Woah woah woah, calm down!" shouted 3. "What the are you doing?!" shouted 5. "He's one of us, man!" shouted 4. "Rookie, you put that down now!" commanded the captain. "No! Think about it...we have no idea who this guy even is!" shouted Protagonist. "Whatever your problem is...I'm sure I've got nothing to do with it, alright?" said 9, putting his hands up. "You know, I thought there was strange something going on today." said the vice captain. "What?" asked the captain. "7...check the database on '9', please." "Roger..." after a bit of searching, 7, the data and communications operator, found out that something was off. "...the last one we called '9'...died a few years ago. This guy...has no records." that announcement shocked everyone, and Protagonist fired. '9' was hit by an electrical bolt that sent him tumbling, and the disguise wore off. What he really was, is an alien with a dominantly black coloured body covered in golden armour in some spots. Its face was also golden, though it may have been a mask since the mouthparts never moved. It had unkempt yellow hair and two antennae or horns on its head. There was a symbol on its chest, with a red, crusty, gem-like object there. "----! I was so close!" It said, and then it fired energy bullets from its hands, making everyone recoil. It then jumped out the nearest window and started running. Part 6 "After him! Move, move, move!" shouted the captain. Protagonist already started running after the alien, firing shots that it dodged. Eventually they ended up in a back area, some place nobody goes to very often. The alien fired a sort of chain from its wrist-mounted device that knocked Protagonist's blaster away. "He he ha ha ha! If it wasn't for you and your meddling team, I would have succeeded in getting what I want, but now...you must die!" it said, as it shined a yellow light and transformed himself into the image of Protagonist. In response, Protagonist brandished his device and pressed on the button. Instead of becoming a giant, he was wrapped in a red light and transformed into the red and silver hero, but at human size. "Ha! So it's you! Now you really must die!" said 'Protagonist'. "You and your kind have caused much trouble throughout the galaxy. It's time to pay for your crimes!" 'Protagonist' dodged his attacks and threw things at the attacker. He was waiting for something, stalling, and it was obvious. It went in for a while until he was picked up by the neck. The red and silver alien was then shot in the back a few times, making him turn around in response and let go of his target. 'Protagonist' went over to his teammates, who held their rifles and kept firing. "You aright, rookie?" asked 4. "Yeah. I'm fine." "Here, take this." said the captain, handing him a blaster. Despite being handed a gun, 'Protagonist' backed up and started to leave the scene, while the others shot and the alien, who used a barrier to defend himself. Before 'Protagonist' could get very far, he threw a ball of energy at him, which hit him on the side. "Oh ----! He hit the rookie!" shouted 6, running over to him. "Hey, get up!" he said, but once again, the alien took off the disguise and 6 was in shock. Swinging his left arm downwards, a blade cut right through 6's rifle, and he was kicked aside. The alien ran off, and only his silhouette was visible. "Stop! STOP!" shouted 6 to his teammates, who heard him as he fired his sidearm in the opposite direction. "He's getting away!" "Hold your fire!" shouted the vice captain. Everyone stopped and the red and silver alien put down his barrier. "Dammit! He did the switcharoo on us?!" shouted 5. "...why? Why do you help us?" asked the captain. "To put it simply..." replied the alien, getting up. "...we have common enemies." Part 7 The alien ran over to a clearing, just outside the base. He had been expecting something. "This is the pickup point...what are they waiting for?!" "Should we be rescuing him?" said one alien in the spaceship, looking down on their subordinate via a hologram screen. "...no...." said the other. "Total failures should be punished." The stranded alien was approached by lots of people with guns, and another alien. "It's over. Surrender now and they might spare your life!" "No...no way...I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" it shouted, and then it grew in size. "In that case..." They rushed at each other, grappling until they both fell to the ground. Getting up, they both started to beat at each other, trading blows that made it seem like an even match. They fell over a lot, only to get up each time. The alien fired its chain again, which wrapped itself around the giant's hand. Both struggled to find their ground as they tugged and pulled on the chain, throwing each other around. The alien's wrist device sported a sort of blade, which it used to slash at the giant, who evaded the attacks. Finding an opening to counterattack, he punched it in the face several times, and the alien fell over on its back. Enraged, it slashed at him, but the giant pulled the chain still wrapped around his arm over the alien's downward chop, which severed it. He was then kicked on the back the knee, knocking him downwards as the giant did a backflip to gain some distance. He spun around the broken chain at the side and then above his head, and it gained a glow of white light. It was then flung straight towards the alien, piercing him in the chest, and it fell over one last time exploding. Part 8 "Two infiltrations..." the captain began. "Two infiltrations consecutively." "And we have other bad news." said the vice captain. "Cleanup team found some foreign synthetic materials around the captive's body at the blast site. They're thinking his 'friend' tried to shut him up before he could leak anything...which means we have no reliable info on them and what they're doing..." "...where's the rookie by the way?" asked the captain. Nobody knew the answer. Coincidentally, the door opened, and he walked in. "Sorry....he uh...got me..." "Really..." "Yeah..." "...well, meeting's over. Goodnight, everyone." Part 9 "Well, now what do you suggest we do?" "They're pathetic, both of them! I'm going to go next and I'll be able to do something for sure..." Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Series (The fan series simply called just that)